


Just A Dream

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Magic, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, NO rape, Non-con in dreams, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Really don't know what else., Sex Dreams, Shifters, Slash, Wolves, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Aiden Walker is having a bad week. He started having strange intense dreams that he can't really remember when he walks up. But he knows they are scaring him. Plus there are strange marks and bruises appearing on him that he can't remember getting but he feels like they connect to the dreams.When is finally about to break, a friend offers him hope only problem is his friend is about to introduce him to the world of magic and his dreams? Well it seems there is more to them then he thought.





	1. Dreaming of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this story has been getting some reworking. Including the main characters name. Having two different stories both with a Matt gets a little confusing. So he become Aiden.

_His breath caught in his throat as he felt a hand sliding up his thigh. The warmth of the hand and the slow, steady pace that it was traveling was going to drive Aiden out of his mind before reaching its destination. The hand finally arrived where he hoped it would; he felt the pressure of it on his crotch, and in that moment, he wished he wasn’t wearing jeans. He wanted to feel skin on skin; he wanted to see what else that hand was capable of. The friction from the hand and the images running through his mind were almost enough to set him off._

“Mister Walker! Please stop sleeping in my class!”

Aiden snapped awake and was horrified to find he had fallen asleep in class. And with the dream he had been having, what if he had made noises or said something out loud? Aiden looked around the room, but no one seemed to take notice to his mid-class slumber. He turned his head back toward the teacher, who had resumed talking about the Civil War.

“Psst, hey sleepy head! Did you finish the math homework?” Aiden looked over his shoulder at one of his best friends and smiled. Danny always forgot to do the math and always copying his. Aiden started to feel himself relax. If he had been making weird sounds or doing anything bizarre in his sleep, Danny would have woken him up. He was surprised by his class-time snooze. He was in his final year of college, getting his degree in creative writing, and never once had he fallen asleep before.

Breathing in a relaxing sigh, Aiden handed his math homework to Danny. The rest of class went by quickly. Aiden was grateful it was his last class of the day. He hadn’t slept at all the night before and he was ready to get back to his dorm room and take a nap. But Danny seemed to have other plans. 

“Hey man, what the hell? You never sleep in class and that’s like the third time in the last couple days,” Danny asked sounding a little worried about his friend.

“I’m fine, I just haven’t been sleeping. It’s nothing, really.” 

Aiden tried to sound as convincing as possible. After all, he couldn’t tell his friend his lack of sleep was due to wicked sex dreams that had him waking up to orgasms; he could swear he still felt those hands on him. And to make Matters worse he was waking up with bruises on his hips and ligature marks on his wrists as if someone had really been restraining him.

A hand waving in front of his face snapped Aiden out of his thoughts.

“Earth to Aiden, you sure you okay?” the look on Danny’s face made Aiden smile his friend was concerned and Aiden loved knowing that he had someone that cared about him, someone who really cared about what was going on with him. It was a nice change from his family growing up.

He smiled, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m going to go try and take a nap.” 

When he finally made it to his room, he felt like he hadn’t slept in a week as he laid down on his bed he couldn’t help but wonder if the dream would come back or if he would get a couple hours rest.

_Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flat against a warm bare chest, Aiden could feel his body responding just from being this close, then there was a mouth on his neck kissing and Aiden’s breath started to speed up. That mouth slowly worked its way to his collar bone and then suddenly he felt teeth rub against his skin, the groan that escaped Aiden’s mouth couldn’t have been stopped. While the mouth was working his neck and shoulder, one of the arms started up message and rub circles on his stomach, slowly working its way down, Aiden could feel the pressure building as his breath started coming in faster and his eyes slid closed._


	2. From Dreams to Reality

The sound of someone pounding on his door snapped him out of his dream.

“Dammit, hold on.”  He was grateful that knocking had shocked him awake the shock seemed to have caused all parts of him to relax.

He opened the door to Danny standing there looking all dressed up with his girlfriend Amanda. Aiden sighed he loved his best friend but his girlfriend was a self-centered rich girl who had everything handed to her and she treated everyone like they owed her something.

“Whats up?” Aiden asked knowing that Danny was here to try to get him to go out with them. He wasn’t really in the mood to go anywhere, he had just fallen asleep when they showed up.

Danny smiled and pushed past him, “well Amanda here wanted to go out to this bar that does karaoke and I told her that I would only go if you went, so she’s here to ask you to come with us.” Aiden rolled his eyes and looked at Amanda. She looked pissed, and Aiden could understand why, he boyfriend was making her come to the only person who shared Danny’s attention and ask him to come with them, when she really didn’t want him anywhere near her or her boyfriend.   
  
She gave a sigh, “Aiden you should come with us, you need to get out and maybe meet a girl.”

“Thanks for the invite, but I just laid down and I’m really not in the mood to go anywhere. But you, “he pointed at his best friend, “should be a nice boyfriend and go sing and drink with her.” Aiden finished talking and hoped that Danny would let it go at that and not beg him to come along, because truth be told he had a hard time tell Danny no to anything.

“Dude what are you talking about just laid down, you came up here like three hours ago?” Aiden looked down at his watch and realized Danny was right he had been up here for three hours and he had been asleep that whole time. So why did he feel like he hadn’t slept at all.

“Wow, guess I was really out. I didn’t even notice how late it got.” And now he knew he was going to have to go with Danny and Amanda otherwise Danny would be worried and want to stay and make sure he was okay.

  
“Fine, fine I will come with you. Give me a couple minutes to shower and get dressed.” He walked back into his room and sighed, this was going to be a long night. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a nice black button up shirt, placed them on his bed and walked into his bathroom. He walked to his shower and turned it on hot hoping the heat would work out a few of his kinks and relax him a little. 

Before he could start taking off his close, he heard a lite tap on the door; he walked over and opened it. Danny didn’t even wait to see if he was still dressed just pushed his way into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Okay, you have been late to class, sleeping in class, and now ur taking naps in the middle of the day and you still look like shit, what the hell is going on with you?”

“Danny, I’m fine! I just haven’t been sleeping well its nothing honest. Now I’m going to hoping the shower and get dressed okay?” Danny gave him a long look, “okay, just please if something is you wrong you’d tell me, right?”

“Okay” and Aiden walked into the bathroom

He stripped off his close and hoped in the shower, as he was washing his body he noticed what looked like a hickey on his neck, right where he had been bite in his dream. He reached up with his hand and touched; it was tender and sent a shiver down his spine. He switched water to cold and started to think about his dream. How the hell could he be bruised from a dream? The other marks the ones he had seen on his legs and hips he just put down to kicking or moving in his sleep. But this it was done by teeth there was no way he could have done it to himself. The more he thought about the more he got scared, was someone messing with him while he was asleep?  He didn’t have a roommate no one had a key to his room, he started to shake and it wasn’t from the cold water. He got out of the shower and grabbed his pants he slipped them on and opened his door, he looked around and found Amanda and Danny sitting in the kitchen.

“Umm Danny, can I borrow you for a second? Please” Danny head whipped around at the please, it must have been something in the tone of 

Aidens voice that made Danny realize something was wrong. Danny got up and walked over towards Aiden’s room and Aiden followed behind him. 

 

When they were both in the room Danny once again closed the door.

Look of concern on Danny’s face almost made Aiden change it him mind, what if there was some stupid reason for the mark and he got Danny all worried about nothing. 

“What’s wrong Aiden?”

Aiden honestly didn’t know where to start, so he started with the dreams.

“I haven’t been sleeping well, because of these vivid dreams I have been having, I mean vivid and well at first they weren’t so bad, but over the last couple weeks I swear I have noticed bruises that seem to be in spots out of my dreams and now I have this” pointing to the mark, “and I swear I haven’t been with anyone and I have no fucking Idea how it could have gotten there and man I know this sounds ridiculous but I’m scared.” 

When he stopped for breath and looked up, he saw Danny looking at his neck and a weird look crossed Danny’s face.

“Danny?”

When Danny didn’t respond Aiden felt his heart start pounding, he was really hoping that when he said all this Danny would laugh it off and make a joke but the look in Danny’s face, it scared him more than the mark. 

“Danny!”

Screaming his name seemed to get Danny’s attention.

“Aiden, let me get rid of Amanda and we can talk okay?”


	3. Shattered Dreams

Aiden didn’t answer, he was scared and something wasn’t right. Danny was supposed to be the logical one, the one to say that this was stupid and that it was all stress from his classes or something like that, not have a terrified look on his face that mad Aiden want to run and hide like a 6 year old.  
   
“Aiden….Aiden… Look at me.”

“wha.. umm yeah sure, you go tell your girlfriend that her night is ruined because I’m having fucked up dreams, Danny look forget I said anything okay.”

“No.”  Aiden had never heard that tone from Danny before, it made him look up and look at his friend. “Aiden, I’m going to tell her that we need to talk and that we will have to go sign stupid songs another night, now stay right here and give me a minute.” As he finished talking he turned around and walked out of the room.

As Danny walked out of the room Aiden’s heart tried to beat is way out of his chest, he scared and confused. Before he told Danny about the dreams, Aiden had really thought that when he did finally tell Danny, that Danny would laugh and tell him that he just need to get laid or that he was watching too much porn, not that he really watched much porn. But he never thought that Danny would look or sound concerned.

Aiden could hear Danny and Amanda talking and he could tell she wasn’t taking it well, her voice kept getting higher and higher.

Aiden closed his eyes and laid back down and he most have fallen asleep again.

_The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in those arms again. This time he could make out more of the scenery around them, they were laying on a bed that was almost completely bare besides a couple of pillows and some plain white sheets. There seemed to be some furniture scattered around the room, nothing that really stuck out it all just kind of faded into the back ground._

_Aiden’s head was resting on the stranger's one arm while the other was free to rub up and down Aiden's side._

_They were lying so that he was faced away from the other person. He felt the body behind him shifting and moving them closer together, making their skin touch, the heat radiating from the other body causing his own body temperature to rise. Then there was warm breath on his neck right below his ear, kissing and sucking right above the mark he already wore. He shivered as the hand brushed over one of his nipples, causing him to let out a low moan. Aiden felt the chest moving behind him and though he couldn’t hear any sound he would swear the person behind him was chuckling. The hand that was playing with his nipple started to roam over more of his body, teasing his arms, hands, stomach, even his upper thighs. The hand was squeezing and massaging any part of his body that it could reach. The arm he was laying his head on, suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing him so that more of his neck was exposed. Aiden knew he was getting aroused and when the roaming hand started to creep lower and lower he felt himself raise his hips to meet it._

Then there was a hand on his shoulder and he felt someone shaking him.

“Aiden, come on man wake up.”

Aiden was beyond frustrated and he really wanted to be alone so he could relieve some of his tension. These dream's where killing him and they seemed worse when they were interrupted. He rolled over and stared at his friend then sighed, his friend was still wearing the serious face.    

“Okay, I’m up. So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Aiden, you have been my best friend since freshman year and what I’m about to tell you is either going to make you think that I have lost my mind or make you run for the hills. You can’t do either of those, because what I’m going to tell you is one hundred percent true and as farfetched as it sounds I need you to trust me.”

Aiden looked at Danny, his friend was pacing around the room, mumbling and rambling on and on, more to himself then to Aiden and the more he rambled the fast he seemed to walk; his hands where even moving erratically around with every word he said.

“Danny!” Aiden finally shouted, Aiden needed to get his friends attention before he left a pattern on his carpet.

Danny stopped moving and came to stand face to face with Aiden. Danny had been so lost in his speech that he hadn’t even heard Aiden get to his feet.

“Danny, I have no idea what has you so freaked out, but I really don’t think you're nuts and I don’t know what you can say that would scare me off. Now would you please sit down and explain what the hell you are talking about.”

Both men sat down on the end of the bed. When Danny started talking Aiden realized how wrong he had been. Danny had been right, Aiden wanted his friend be crazy, he wanted to believe so bad that his friend has lost his mind, because if what he was saying had even the smallest ounce of being true he was screwed. Completely and utterly screwed.  He was close to yelling or screaming, anything to release the fear and tension building inside him. He also wanted to run away. He wanted to get as far away from what was happening but some part of him knew that it wasn’t possible and that if he ran this crazy would just find him. 

The conversation had started with three simple words, “Magic. Is. Real.” 


	4. Waking up

Aiden stormed out of his room and straight into his kitchen. He wasn’t really hungry or thirsty he just needed something to keep him busy something to distract him. He heard Danny follow him out of the room and could see him standing at the edge of the counter, watching him but not saying anything. Aiden was opening and closing cabinets not really looking at or for anything, just making noise. He heard Danny sigh and move close, “Aiden, look at me.” There was a pleading tone in his voice. 

“No!” Aiden shouted and slammed the cabinet closed.

“You can’t just give me this long speech that about witches….. or vampires… fucking werewolves and what every else is real, and except me to just be okay with it.” He had screamed himself out of breath. “I mean Danny, this is so fucked up, and this stuff belongs in movies or teen novels not here.” When Aiden was done ranting his voice has started to get softer he felt his knees give and ended up just sitting on the floor. He wasn’t crying but he was close, he really didn’t know what to do. 

Danny sat down next to him. “Aiden I know this is a lot and I know it’s hard to believe, but I need you to believe me. Can I show you something?”

Aiden looked at Danny, “what?”

For the first time since this conversation started Danny smiled. “I want to show you how I know about all this and give you proof.” Danny stood up and started to remove his jacket and then is shoes.” Aiden watched for a moment and then started to feel uneasy.  He wasn’t sure if it was from the fact that his friend was going to show him something that had to with magic or do to the fact that his friend was striping in his kitchen and didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“ummm Danny, bro why are you getting naked?”

Danny laughed, “ You’ll see.”

“Umm yeah, dude I’m about to see more of you then I really want to.”

Still laughing. “Aiden, trust me okay?”  

Aiden watched as his now naked friend smiled at him then something happened, one second Danny was standing there and the next there was this wave of something in the air and where Danny had been was a wolf. 

It was a beautiful wolf; its coat was dark a mix of black and dark brown woven together.  Aiden and the wolf just started at each other for a minute, Aiden in shocked while Danny was trying to see how his friend was responding. The wolf whined and lowered itself onto the ground all while wagging its tail.

Aiden watched thinking  _holy shit my best friend turns into a wolf._

Aiden took a deep breath and started to laugh. He couldn’t stop himself, he needed to release some tension or stress whatever it was building up. He leaned his head against the cabinets behind him and closed his eyes, he was laughing so hard his whole body was shaking. He couldn’t say how long he sat there like that, but at some point the laughing had turned into crying. He knew his life had just changed and that things we never going to be the same for him. He still didn’t understand or really know what was happening but he knew… no felt that things were about to get so much worse.

Suddenly he felt a cold nose touch his hand, causing him to jump and focus on wolf Danny, he took his and slowly moving to place it on Danny’s head, his way of silently asking if it was okay. Danny lifted his head to meet his hand. The fur was soft and thick Aiden ran his fingers through it and he felt himself start to relax. They sat like that for a while; Aiden had fallen asleep with his fingers still locked in Danny’s fur, and for the first time in what felt like months he slept peacefully.   
  
Aiden felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him, opening his eyes he groaned from the brightness of the room. He had slept not only through the night but it appeared as though into late afternoon. 

“Wake up, Aiden we haven't finished talking.” Danny was dressed again. His hair was wet and he smelled of soap and shampoo, he was also wearing some of Aiden’s clothes. 

Aiden went to stand up and his whole body protested; sleeping on the hard floor in a sitting position had not been a bright idea. Danny reached over and helped him find his balance. 

Danny smiled and then sighed, “Aiden, I think I know what is happening to you.”


	5. Dreamless sleep

Danny took Aiden’s arm and led him from the kitchen towards the living room. This conversation was defiantly one that needed to be had while sitting down and neither wanted to sit in the hard kitchen floor any longer. The living room wasn’t very big; it had just enough space for a small couch and a coffee table, so Danny placed himself on the edge of the coffee table so that he sat right across from Aiden on the couch.

Waiting until they were both seated and comfortable Danny started talking, “Aiden, I think I know what is happening to you.” he took a deep breath. “I don’t know why but the dreams you are having, the way you slip into them and then wake up feeling like you hadn’t really slept and then you have marks that seem to come out from the dreams. I have heard of it before; it’s called Reaching, some creatures have the ability to Reach into people’s dreams and connect with them. Different creatures use it for different reasons.” Danny paused here, taking a minute to think about how to best word the next part.  And then he continued “and this is where we run into a problem. I know someone is Reaching into your dreams but I don’t know what kind of creature it is so I don’t know why they would be doing it or why they choose you.”

“but you have a theory?” Aiden whispered meeting he’s friend’s eyes.

“Well kind of, there are some that can use Reaching to build a link between two people. The link can be used for a number of things but to control someone is a huge one. It can be used on one’s enemies, if you can control someone close to an enemy then you can learn everything there is know about them and even have someone close to them to hurt or kill them. But I don’t understand who would want to use you? “

Danny watched Aiden take in everything he was saying, and was a little proud of his friend from not freaking out or taking off. He has heard stories from others about bad reactions when they had told a human about their world.   
  
“Could they be after you?” Aiden whisper.

Danny was completely shocked by the question but now that it had been asked he realized it made a little sense. From what Aiden knew Danny was his only supernatural friend. So him being a target seemed logical.

“I doubt it, I mean I couldn’t say for sure but I don’t see what anyone with that amount of power would want from me.”  Danny sighed. He really didn’t know why anyone would go after Aiden. He started going over their friends in his head, trying to see if he somehow missed one of them being magical; he really didn’t think so, but it didn’t hurt to go over. 

 He was so lost in his thoughts that when Aiden spoke it startled him.

“How come I didn’t dream last night? I mean I have had these dreams every time I have closed my eyes but last night there was nothing? Did you do something?” His voice was quite, barley above a whisper.  Danny shoulders dipped and he began to slouch, dropping his head into his hands. Aiden could make out some mumbling coming from Danny but couldn’t understand a word being said. So he reached over and took a 

hold of Danny’s wrists and pulled them away from his head. Causing 

Danny to snap is head up before it fell any lower.  Still holding Danny by the wrists Aiden tried again. “Did you do something to me last night? So that I could sleep?”

Danny nodded.   
  
Looking at the way Danny was sitting body all slouched and the way he as avoiding eye contact, Aiden couldn’t help but think that his friend looked like someone about to lectured by a parent. Aiden smiled and started talking again “and?”

Danny was still avoiding his eyes but he replied. “Wolves have the power to communicate telepathically and some can even influence moods and emotions.”

“Wow!” Aiden said a little louder then he meant too. “That’s kind of awesome, but why do you look upset about it?”

Danny laughed at his friend’s excitement. “It’s against our laws to use our gifts on people without asking first. But you were so tired and you…”

“Danny.” Aiden tried to get Danny to stop talking but Danny just got louder and kept going. “Had just had a massive shock. I just wanted to calm you down…”

“Danny.” Aiden tried again but again Danny just ignored him and kept talking. “ and help you sleep. I swear I know it wrong and that I shouldn’t have done it but I was worried and I swear will never influence….

“Daniel!” Aiden shouted as he stood up and got in his best friends face, this time it worked Danny barely finished his thought in a whisper. “you again.”  

Aiden smiled. “Danny thank you, you have no idea how crazy I was going without getting any sleep, and if it happens again please feel free to knock my ass out. I trust you.”

Aiden hugged Danny has he finished talking, he really had needed the sleep and he was grateful that Danny had been there. He was terrified that they wouldn’t be able to figure this out but at least Danny knew more than he did and that he was going to help. 


	6. No longer dreaming

After their Danny told Aiden that he was going to go talk to some of his family to see if they could give them any answers. Aiden really didn’t want to be left alone but he wasn’t sure if he was up to going and meeting Danny’s family who happened to be wolves. So he said goodbye to his friend and tried to go about his day as normally as he could.

  
He showered and cleaned his apartment but the whole time he kept thinking about questions he should have asked Danny. Like was he the only wolf he knew or where more of his friends hiding things from him. He gave up about an hour after Danny left. He needed something to keep his mind busy and cleaning wasn’t working. So he locked up and went for a walk. He ended up at a small bar close to schools campus. Aiden was hoping that the pretty bartender Shelly, he sometimes came to chat up worked today. She would be a great distraction.   


He walked in and his mood changed instantly. Behind the bar was the girl he had been thinking about and the bar was damn near empty. So she would have plenty of time to sit around and talk. He sat down and ordered a beer.   


“Hey you,” She said with a huge smile on her face as she walked towards him. “I haven’t seen you in a while; I thought you found a new favorite bartender.” She said with a small fake pout.

  
Aiden laughed, “I would never!”

“I would hope not. You’re the only guy who comes in here and talks to me with more than just lame ass pickup lines.” She said laughingly and poured him another beer.  


“So why haven’t I seen you around?” she asked.  


“Just been busy.” He smiled and placed his hand on her arm, lightly running his hand up and down her arm. He felt her shiver and that made his smile grow. “I was thinking we could do dinner sometime?” Though he asked it as a question he was certain of the answer.

He watched as a slight shade of pink rose in her cheeks; he continued running his hand up and down her arm, even running a small circles with his thumb.  “I…ummm… I’m off tomorrow.”  


“Great!” was his responds.

  


“What kind of food do you like?” he added a second later. “or do you want to see a show, or the park?” He started nervously rambling. Now that she had said yes he had no idea what to do for the date. He was running different ideas through his head. Dinner and movie or a picnic in the park would be nice.  He heard a chuckle and looked up at Shelly, and he was struck with how pretty she was when she smiled. “Dinner sounds great and I am open to all kinds of food. So surprise me.”

 

She placed her hand on top of his still roaming hand. The second the hand made contact an image slammed into his head with such force, he winced.  _Strong hands gripping his hips tight to hold him in place._  He pulled his hand away from her and reached for his head, the image was still there; it seemed to be playing over and over again.  _Someone holding him tight; and him being held down when his body was trying so hard to rise up._

“Aiden?” He barely heard her.  


The image changed _; A bare chest at his back and_   _arms wrapped around him with both hands roaming over his chest._  He felt his chest tighten and he was having hard time breathing. The room started to spin, he needed to get outside. The fresh air would help calm him down. He placed himself on his feet and then pushed away from the bar. Somewhere behind him, he could hear his name being called and the worrying tone from shelly, but he had to get out of there. He shoved the door open and felt the air rush around him.

He just started walking; he didn’t pay attention to the direction. His mind working over what just happened, it had been her hands. She had such small hands; delicate was the word that best described them. Her arms where smooth and toned from working behind the bar but they weren’t strong. He didn’t know how he missed it before but the person in his dream was a man, with hands strong enough to hold him down and arms that wrapped around him and pulled him close.  He didn’t understand why he never pieced it together. Looking back now he could tell it has always been a man but only when he had been touching Shelly’s arms, did it click.

“Holy,” he gasped trying to find a breath, “shit.” 

He was still having a hard time finding his breath and he felt sick. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Finding Daniel’s name he hit call. He listened to the phone ring over and over again. He heart dropped. He felt the panic start to overcome him. He hit call again. He really need to hear his friends voice, he needed someone to help him calm down. Finally after a few more rings he heard Danny pick up. “Aiden?”  


“Danny… I,” He didn’t know what to go with I can’t breathe, or that he was freaking out because the person who was messing with his mind was a guy. “Where are you? I need to talk.”

He breath was coming more even but the fear and panic where still there.  


“Aiden, you sound out of breath, what happened?” He was so focused on his fear and talking to Danny that he didn’t notice that he was walking the familiar trek to his apartment.

“Nothing, I’m okay. I just really want to talk. “He almost begged. It felt like everything was crashing in around him, or maybe the shock it had been in since hearing Danny’s speech was wearing off. It all just seemed so real all the sudden. It was like his mind was suddenly screaming that there was a creature out there walking around that had the power to invade not only his dreams, but his life and there wasn’t a thing he; himself could do about it. He felt helpless. Helpless and terrified.

“Man, I’m up in the mountains. It’s at least two hours away. I came up here to visit family and see if they had any ideas. “Danny sounds worried. Aiden knew he should tell him never mind and that he was fine, but the idea of hanging up the phone made him shake.

“Wait, my brother is in town!” Danny practically shouted into the phone.

 He was so loud that Aiden had to pull the phone away from his ear. “Your brother?”  _His brother_  Aiden thought,  _I don’t know his brother and I really don’t want to have a break down in front of a stranger. Hell I’m already having one in the middle of town._

“Yeah, my brother. He knows more about this stuff then I do. Maybe if you talk to him, he will notice something that can really help.” Danny sounded as though he has just had the greatest idea ever, Aiden on the other hand felt like it was the worst.

“But I don’t know your brother.” He practically whined.

He heard a deep laugh coming from the other end of the phone, and stopped walking. Wait a minute, is his laughing? “Dude you are laughing at me? Now?”

He could hear Danny trying to rein in his laughter.  “yes, I am because over the last two days I have told you a number of horrifying things and showed you something that would have most people running for their lives and the only time I have heard you whine is when I want you to meet and talk to my brother.”

Aiden rolled his eyes; he even let out a small chuckle. He knew talking to Danny would help, but he still wasn’t a fan of the talking to his brother

“It’s just… I don’t know. I guess I’m more comfortable talking about it with you.” Aiden mumbled.

Danny sighed. “Aiden, do you trust me?  


“Of course.” He insisted

“Then trust me. I’ll call James and have him meet you at your place? You two can order food and have a couple beers; talk. I’ll head back soon and meet you guys there. Okay?” When Danny finished talking, Aiden had to smile. He felt better the fear had faded and he was breathing fine.

“I have a feeling no isn’t an acceptable answer,” Aiden said smiling. He had reached his apartment door and was unlocking his door when he heard Danny say “Nope,” And hang up.

Aiden looked around his apartment and noticed that it was clean, there weren’t any dishes in the sink or on the counter. No empty bottles or cans lying around. He laughed loudly, fucking Danny he thought. He must have cleaned this place up while I was out cold on the kitchen floor.

He grabbed a couple take out menus from by his fridge. He had no idea what kind of food James might like so he put a few of his favorite places menus out on the coffee table. He would let James pick. Then taking Danny’s advice he checked his fridge to make sure he had a few beers, which luckily he did.

Now what? He thought. He decided to just sit and watch tv while he waited.


	7. Danny

Danny watched out his window, there was nothing out here but empty space and nature. He pack owned most of the land up here. So there were very few houses and even less cars. The drive always bored him, he liked people and the noise they made. Being up in the mountains where it was dead quite was peaceful but boring. His dad told him that when he was older the boring would go away, but he doubted it. He never could figure out how so many of his people could live up away from everything he enjoyed. 

Driving to his parents’ house gave Daniel a lot of quiet time to think over everything happening to Aiden.  He knew he was going to be in trouble when he told his father what he had done. Telling humans about them was frowned upon; doing so without his Alphas permission was forbidden. He knew why the rules existed; humans fear what they don’t understand. Telling the wrong person could potentially put his family and his whole pack in danger. He knew what he was doing when he told Aiden. He just wished he knew that it was going be okay.

Right now he was more worried about what was after Aiden, then how his 

Alpha reacted to him indiscretion. Reaching was a dangerous magic; connecting to someone and invading their mind, could be disastrous. If the magic was done wrong it could lead to someone becoming brain dead or even two consciousness’ fighting over the same body.

He had told Aiden because Aiden deserved to know that he wasn’t going crazy. That there really was something after him and that he was in danger. He knew the risk he took by telling him but he also knew his friend. He knew that Aiden would keep his secret. Know he just hoped his family agreed

Danny let out a frustrated growl as he pulled on to his parent’s property. He was nervous and he knew that they would be able to smell his anxiety and fear. As he parked and turned off the engine, he heard the porch door open. He looked up to see his mom standing there with a huge smile on her face. “Damn,” he mumbled under his breath. His mom looked so happy to see him. He hardly ever made the time to drive and see them. He felt a little guilty now, see how excited she was. He also felt like an ass because he was about to ruin that happiness  


He got out of his car and walked in a hug from his mother. “Hey mom,” he said with a small smile. “How are you? How’s dad?

She pulled away from him and gave him a once over. “You don’t enough, you too skinny.” She said with a small pout. “We are fine. But you…..” she stopped and tilted her head smelling the air.

“You reek of fear. What happened?” As she talked she pulled him towards the house. Once inside they made their way to the kitchen. The house smells great, Danny thought. His mom must have been in the middle of preparing dinner when he pulled up.  As she went behind the counter to continue cooking, she pointed to one of the stools and said “sit.”

 

He did as he was told. Taking the stool and placing it right across from where she was standing. For a minute he just sat there watching her chop up vegetables. He was well aware that he was stalling. He knew he needed to talk to her but now that he was here in front of her his nervous where winning out. When he admitted what he done there would be no taking it back. He debated not saying anything and praying that no one ever found out he told Aiden, but he knew that he needed tell them something. He was here for answers. Answers Aiden was in dire need of. 

He looked and noticed his mom had stopped chopping and was staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but then slammed it closed. 

“So are you going to tell me? Your scent just did a roller coaster dear, what has happened?” His mom placed her knife down and walked around the kitchen island to stand in front of him. She placed her hand on his chin and brought it up so they were looking eye to eye. 

 “Fear, affection, anxiety, helplessness, and even anger, what has your emotions all over the place? She asked in a calm voice.  The calm radiated through him and filled the entire kitchen. His mom was one of the packs most powerful empaths.

“My friend is in trouble, the magical kind. I should have noticed it sooner, Aiden never falls asleep in class and in the last month he has a number of times. The dark circles under his eyes and the loss of appetite should have tipped me off. But I just put it down as stress from finals.” 

He sighed. He used one of his hands to brush a few hairs out of his face. His mom didn’t say anything just waited patiently for him to continue talking.

“Then last night me and Amanda went to Aiden’s. Amanda wanted to do karaoke and I figured me and Aiden could get a little drunk.  Aiden came out of his room, and mom I swear his fear was so heavy that I could taste it. Then he told me of these dream he had been having and how he was waking up with bruises from them.” He stopped talking.

“Reaching?” Came a reply from behind him. Danny turned around to see his father standing in the door way. His mom must have really laid the calm on for him not have heard his dad come in. “That’s my theory.” He confirmed. His phone started ringing. So he pulled it out of his pocket and without looking to see who it was; put it on vibrate.

“What is your friend?” his mom asked. Danny felt his heart literally skip a beat.

“Human,” he mumbled. His phone started vibrating on the counter. This time he looked at the name on the caller id. It was Aiden. He quickly answered it.

“Aiden?” he asked, trying to figure out why his friend was calling him. What he heard had flooded him with fear shattering the calm his mom had created. 

“Danny…I” his friend stopped. Danny could tell that his friend was out of breath. “Where are you? I need to talk.” Aiden sounded terrified. Danny wished that he hadn’t left Aiden alone.  He could see both of his parents watching him and knew they could hear every word of the conversation

 “Aiden, you sound out of breath, what happened?”  Ignoring his parents he focused on Aiden.

“Nothing, I’m okay. I just really want to talk.” Even over the phone 

Danny could hear the lie in his friend’s voice. He wanted to growl and yell at Aiden to tell him the truth. But he didn’t want to scare him more and he was too far away to do anything to help.

“Man, I’m up in the mountains. It’s at least two hours away. I came up here to visit family and see if they had any ideas.” He heard his mom gasp and his dad inhale. He dropped his head, No longer able to look at his parents.  His mom must have felt and smelled his worry because she whispered, “James.”

Danny could have hugged her.

 “Wait, my brother is in town!” he shouted into the phone, almost jumping off the stool.

“Your brother?” Aiden sounded unsure. Danny couldn’t blame him, James was a wolf and a stranger. But it was the best option at the moment.

 “Yeah, my brother.” He said.

“But I don’t know your brother.” Aiden whined, and Danny almost died. He started laughing. It was the funniest thing he had heard in days.

 “Dude you are laughing at me? Now?” Aiden asked, making Danny laugh even harder. He took a breath and bit the inside of his mouth, trying to stop the last bit of laughter from coming out.

 “yes, I am because over the last two days I have told you a number of horrifying things and showed you something that would have most people running for their lives and the only time I have heard you whine is when I want you to meet and talk to my brother.” He heard his mom let out a chuckle. He looked up to see she had moved back to the far end of the island was finishing dinner. He didn’t have the courage to look at his father. His father hadn’t made a sound since it became obvious that Aiden knew what was going on. His attention was brought back to the phone when he heard Aiden start talking again, “It’s just… I don’t know. I guess I’m more comfortable talking about it with you.” Danny could tell that Aiden was really uncomfortable with the idea but he really didn’t want Aiden alone anymore. Something had scared him enough to call sounding out of breath.

Danny sighed. “Aiden, do you trust me?”

“Of course.”  He heard Aiden insist  

“Then trust me. I’ll call James and have him meet you at your place? You two can order food and have a couple beers; talk. I’ll head back soon and meet you guys there. Okay?” He waited for Aiden to agree.  “I have a feeling no isn’t an acceptable answer,” Aiden said finally said. Danny chuckled, “Nope.” After he hung up his phone he looked back at his mom. She had a serious look on her face but it was his dad that broke the silence, “what have you done?”

Danny turned and faced his father. “What I had to,” here was no hesitance in his voice.

“Dad, can we have this conversation in a minute I have to call James.”

His father nodded and walked out of the kitchen. 

He dialed James number and was grateful when his brother answered after only a single ring. “What’s up little bro, “James asked. Danny rolled his eyes his brother was always so damn chipper.

“I need a favor, Jay.” Even though he knew his brother wouldn’t let him down he was still nervous.

“Sure.”

Danny gave his brother a quick break down of everything that had been happening with Aiden. Even telling him about changing in front of him and the panicked call he just got.

“I need you to go talk to him, see if you can get more out of him then I got. But Jay mostly I just don’t want him alone right now. “

“Shit bro, do you realize how much trouble you’re going to be in when Nik finds out?”

“Yes I am.” Danny growled.

“What your friends address?” James asked.

After he gave James all Aiden’s information he hung up and walked into the living room to talk to his father.

He sat down on the couch next to his father. He waited for his dad to start yelling at him, telling him how stupid and reckless he had been.  But his dad didn’t yell, he took Danny’s hand and squeezed it, “Son, I hope you know what you are doing. Tell me how you told him and how he reacted. 

Then we call Nik and ask him to come over.”

  


So Danny broke down everything that happened the night before starting from Aiden coming out of his bedroom and asking to talk to the couch that morning. He didn’t leave anything out. He told his dad how proud he was of Aiden from taking it all so well, and that he had been terrified that when he changed into his wolf that Aiden would ran. How in the morning while Aiden slept on the floor; he had cleaned the entire apartment because he was so full of nervous energy and fear. He had been so worried that when Aiden woke up he wouldn’t look at him the same way, and that their friendship would be over. But none of that had happened. Aiden wasn’t scared of him and still trusted him enough to let a complete stranger come over because Danny had told him too. Just as he finished his phone rang. This time thinking it was Aiden, he answered straight away.

“What?”

“You told him I was coming over right?” his brother asked.

“Yes of course I did, why?”

“Well I’m at his door and I have knocked a couple times. No one is answering. I can hear a heartbeat so I know someone is in there.”

“Shit!” his voice carried through the whole house. Danny jumped to his feet and started looking for his keys, he had to get to Aiden now.

“James! He fell asleep.” He couldn’t keep the panic from his voice. Every time Aiden fell asleep without someone there to block his mind. Whoever was after him got more power over him.  

Danny knew he was shouting but he couldn’t help himself. “James I don’t care if you have to shatter his door! Get in there and wake him up.” He was rushing into the kitchen. Keys! Where the hell I put my keys, he thought.

“Okay.” Was all James said before he hung up.

His dad grasped him by the shoulder and spun him around.

“Daniel calm down”

“Dad..” he started only to have his father cut him off.

“Calm down, James is there. You can’t help right now.”

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have left him.” Danny cursed.


	8. Talks about dreaming

_Suddenly he was in a bed with a heavy body resting on top him. His arms where pulled over his head and both were being held down by one of the man’s hands. The other hand had a tight grip on his chin and was forcing his head to the side. A pair of warm lips began gently kissing his neck. When the lips brushed lightly over the skin about his_ _carotid artery, he moaned. The kisses continued; going up and down his neck, tracing from the start of his clavicle up all the way up the lope of his ear. When the man’s mouth reached his ear; the warm breath sent shiver though his whole body. Then the mouth wrapped around his ear loop and gently bit and his whole body arched. He felt teeth barley brush his skin, and let out a cry of pleasure. The hand that was holding his chin let go and began to trace circles around one of his nipple, all while the mouth played with his ear._

Without warning the atmosphere changed. As Aiden’s mind started to clear and he realized what was going on. He started to struggle under the body. He was no longer lost in the passion and lust; fear started over power any other emotion. As he struggled he heard a deep growl from above him. Then a sudden sharp pain in his head, he jumped up and almost head butted someone leaning over him.

“What the fuck!” he shouted and backed away from the stranger. He shot of his couch and backed away from the man. Wait, my couch? Aiden thought. Aiden looked around and noticed that he was back in his apartment and that the stranger was blocking the path to the door.

Shit, he thought. I feel asleep and was dreaming again. He was scared and angry. He hated that he was scared to fall asleep and pissed off that someone could make him this afraid.

Aiden looked at the stranger.  The man had his hands raised in front of him, “Sorry, you didn’t answer when I knocked, so I called Daniel and he was worried and said that I need to get in here and wake you up.”

“James?” Aiden asked, still standing far away from the other man.

The man relaxed his arms and grinned, “yep, and I kind of owe you a new door knob.”

“You…What?” Aiden’s voice squeaked from surprise.

James laughed “Well Daniel seemed really freaked out and told me to do whatever I needed to get in, and the door was locked so I kind of just broke the knob. Man you were out, I shook you and yelled your name, and nothing. So I umm kinda got in your head and pushed out whatever else was in there.” Aiden noticed the hesitance at admitting to entering his head but unlike Danny, James didn’t apologize for what he did.   
  
“Thank you,” Aiden said. Then he walked up to James a put out his hand, 

  
“So I’m Aiden.” 

James chucked and took Aiden’s hand, “James.”

“Crap,” James said and dropped Aiden’s hand. Aiden raised his eyebrow in confusing. “I need to call Daniel back and tell him you are okay, I swear that man was going to have a heart attack when you didn’t answer.”

“Wait,” Aiden smiled. “Give me your phone.” James gave Aiden a curious look, but handed him the phone. Aiden took the phone and dialed Danny’s number. He needed something normal after what just happened. So he was going to mess with Danny a little, something they had done to each other many times. But his plans to mess with Danny faded when Daniel started speaking. “Please tell me you found him? Is he ok?” the panic in his friend’s voice was enough to wipe the smile off his face. “Danny, I’m fine. Your brother… well I’m not really sure what he did, but whatever it was woke me up.”

“Oh Thank Gods, Aiden! You had me so scared.” Danny seemed to breathe easier after hearing Aiden’s voice. Aiden felt guilty. This shouldn’t be happening and it wasn’t Danny’s mess to deal with. He hated that he had freaked out his friend, “Really I’m okay. I’m sorry I scared you. Hell I didn’t even mean to fall asleep. I’m sorry.” The sorry part came out almost as a cry. Aiden avoided look up at James not sure he wanted the man to see how close to tears he was.

“I’m glad you are ok, and I swear we will figure this out. I promise.” The certainty in his friends voice, made Aiden feel better. He wasn’t sure how they were going to fix this but the fact that Danny was so sure they could made him breathe a little easier.  Thought Aiden didn’t really believe they would; the hope that they could was all that was keeping him falling to pieces.

“Can I talk to James for a sec?” Danny asked startling Aiden from his thoughts.

“Yeah Sure.” Aiden handed James the phone and pointed towards his room, letting James know he was going in there. 

Aiden heading into his room and closed the door. He leaned against the door and sighed. He took a minute to play over the dream. How this time he could tell it was a man, that there wasn’t the same confusing there had been before. He also thought about how he had not only heard the growl vibrate thought the man’s chest when he was on top of him, but that he heard it. It didn’t remember hearing anything else in any of the other dreams. But the biggest thing that stuck out was whoever; or whatever, he thought, was pissed.  The growl had been something an animal would make when it was angry and ready to fight.

Aiden pushed himself away from his door and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and headed for his shower. He placed his pants and cell phone on the counter next to a towel then reached into his shower and turned the water on. He plumbing was crappy so he had to let the water run for several minutes before it became hot. Walking out of his bathroom, and then out of his bedroom he could see James still on the phone.

  


“you sure?” James sighed. “Dan that’s not a good…..” he was interrupted. James didn’t look happy about whatever it was that his brother was saying. “Okay.. okay. I’ll be here.” And then James hung up.

He turned around and looked at Aiden.

“You okay?” he asked.

Aiden nodded. “Look I need a shower, so ummm I put some menus out,” Aiden pointed at the coffee table and then the phone in the end table. “Why don’t you order us something to eat?”  James looked the menus and asked, “Anything particular you want?”

“Fries.” Aiden said with a laugh. James looked confused but didn’t say anything. He just sat on the couch and picked up the menus.

Aiden made his way back to his bathroom, after getting undressed he hoped in the shower. He placed his back directly under the stream of hot water, hoping to relax his muscles. He closed his eyes and just stayed under the water for a couple minutes. After a little he remembered that he had company and needed to hurry up. So he grabbed his soap and quickly washed off. While turning off the water he noticed something on his arms. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist then raised his arms to look closely at his wrists he could see two lite bruise forming one on each wrist.  He studied them for a second then placed his hand on the counter, he took a couple deep breathes trying to calm himself down. This time there was very little fear, but he was filled with anger.  

With the hand not balancing him on the counter he picked up the closet thing, and just threw it at the mirror. The force caused pieces of the mirror to scatter through the air. Aiden’s arm come up to block his face, he felt several small pieces cut into his arm.

“shit!” he gasped loudly and lowered his arm. He groaned when he saw the damage to the mirror and the shattered pieces of his cell phone. A loud banging on the door caused Aiden to jump.

“What happened?” shouted James.

Groaning again, Aiden tip toes over broken glass and opened the door. The shocked look on James his face almost mad Aiden laugh. Instead he walked around James into his room, and sat on the edge of his bed.

James followed and sat down next to him.  Aiden raised his right wrist in front of James. James took a hold, studying the bruise. 

“I hate this,” Aiden whispered. “I just saw the bruised and I don’t know was so pissed. Next thing I know my mirror and phone are in pieces.”

 Aiden felt James release his wrist, and then elt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” James said. James seemed to study him for a second then started talking again.

“I don’t know much about Reaching magic, but I do know my brother and he is determined to find and stop whoever is doing this. He just needs time. I know it seems impossible but you have to fight this, you have to keep your mind yours for as long as you can. Give Daniel as much time as you can. He will do everything and anything to save you.” While James talked Aiden’s mind went over his words. 

“Tell me what you know about reaching? Danny didn’t know much, but you said I have to keep myself well me? What do you mean?” He heard James sigh

“I don’t think Daniel knows this, but this but the connection that is built between the two people, it gives the one power of the other. You probably noticed you fall asleep easier then when the dreams started, or maybe in the dreams things that would bother you before don’t anymore.” James pointed to the bruised wrists. 

“Like be held down, tied up, or whatever else. The more you sleep the stronger the connection; the stronger the connection the easier it is for whoever to exert their will over yours.”  James stopped. He ran his hand through his hair. Then looked at Aiden.

“when Dan called and told me what he thought was happening with you, I really thought he was being dramatic, you have understand Reaching takes a lot of power. Not just power but skill and knowledge, it’s very hard to do. I have never actually seen it done before; I don’t think anyone in my pack has. But when you were out on the couch and nothing I did would wake you up; when I was in your head, I felt it. “

Aiden was still looking at James’s face so he didn’t seem James hand move and to grab his arm. The sudden feeling of being touched startled him.   


“Sorry, but your bleeding. Let’s you cleaned up and dressed. We can have this conversation when food gets here. Where is your first aid kit?” James asked.

Aiden looked at his arm and said, “umm, I don’t have one. But it’s okay the cuts aren’t deep. I’ll just clean my arm up and I think most of the bleeding as stopped anyway. “He got up and started towards his bathroom.

“Aiden, you should do that in the kitchen. There is glass all over your bathroom floor and you bare foot.” He felt James stand next to him. They both looked at the bathroom.

“Broom?” James asked.

“Closet by the front door.” Aiden took in the mess he made as James walked out of the room.

“I can’t believe I did that.” Aiden muttered. He walked to his dresser for the second time and got another pair of pants.  He has just finished putting his pants on when James walked back in.

  


“Go ahead and get your arm cleaned. I’ll get the bathroom.”

 By the time they finished sweeping up the glass and cleaning up Aiden’s arm, their food arrived.

They didn’t pick up the conversation again, instead Aiden put in a new video game he had just bought.


	9. Racing Back: Danny

Danny rushed out of his parents’ house; he was calmer but just barely. His dad had tried to talking him into staying until Nik got there. But Danny felt that checking up on his friend was more important than whatever punishment was going to come from Nik. He felt guilty for leaving Aiden alone, but he had thought he would be okay for a few hours.

“Stupid!” He mumbled frustrated while hitting his steering wheel. His phone was ringing next to him; he looked to hoping it was James telling him that Aiden was alright. But it was his mom. He let it ring.

He was driving fast on the empty roads. Grateful that no one but packed lived up here, so he wasn’t worried about speeding. His phone rang again, he groaned thinking it was his mother again but this time “James” flashed on his caller id. He grabbed it and, “Please tell me you found him? Is he ok?” he practically begged. He didn’t know if he was begging James or one of the Gods his mom prayed too. He felt relief wash over him when he heard Aiden’s voice insisting that he was fine. He even smiled a little at Aiden’s stutter about how James woke him up.

“Oh Thank Gods, Aiden! You had me so scared.” His voiced rose a little at the confusion that he had freaked out. He could hear the guilt and sadness in Aiden’s voice when he apologized. He felt himself get angry, “Aiden shouldn’t have to be sorry for sleeping.” He thought.  He heard himself swear that they would figure this out before he even thought about it. He hoped Aiden believe him. While talking to Aiden his phone beeped telling him that he had another call, he growled knowing it was probably his mother again. He ignored the beeping and looked at the road ahead of him; he was almost inside the city. Danny really wanted to keep talking to Aiden but he was almost into the city and he didn’t want to get pulled over for talking on his phone. So he sighed and asked to talk to James.

He took a second after Aiden stopped talking to just breathe. Aiden was okay, at least for the moment.

“What’s up?” his brother asked.

“How is he?” He asked.

“He seems okay, just walked into his room.” James answered calmly. 

“What happened?”

“After I hung up with you a broke his door knob, he was asleep in the couch. I tried walking him but nothing seemed to work. So I” Danny heard the pause and knew what happened.

“You got into his head.” It came out as a statement instead of a question. His phone beeped again, another call. He rolled his eyes.

“Hell, bro. I have never felt that much power before aimed at one person before.  It was like moving though syrup. It took all I had to shove whatever was in there out. And I felt its rage when I did. Daniel whoever…. Whatever it was, will be back. And the next time it will know to block us out.” James sighed.

A car honked at Danny as he switched lanes. “Then we do something so it can’t block us.”

“Where are you?” James asked. Damn, I guess hoping he hadn’t heard the car was dumb. Danny thought.   


“On my way back, I should be there in less than an hour.”  Danny went around another car, he was still driving too fast, but he wanted to get to Aiden’s as fast as he could.

He knew his brother wanted to yell at him, about leaving his parents’ house before Nik got there.  His brother started to say something and then cut himself off, Danny heard James sigh.

“You sure?” was all his brother asked.

“Yes, I’ll talk to Nik later.” He was growing frustrated with everyone telling him that he needed to talk to his Alpha.   


“Dan that’s not a good..”

“Stop,” He said cutting his brother off. “ I said I will talk to him later, James. Aiden is my friend and he is in trouble so I am heading over there and I’m not going to let politics stop me.” His voice kept getting louder until he was almost shouting into the phone.

“Okay…. Okay… I’ll be here.” And then James hung up on him.

Rolling his eyes at the fact that his brother hung up on him, he admitted to himself that he kind of deserved it for yelling.

Over the next half hour his cell phone rang several times, both of his parents trying to reach him. He felt like a jerk ignoring them but he knew what they wanted and what they were going to say, so he figured ignoring them was the best choice for the moment.

It wasn’t until he pulled into Aiden’s apartments that his phones caller id showed Nik’s name instead of his parents. He watched it as it rang; he knew he should answer and that ignoring Nik was probably the worst idea ever. But he was scared his Alpha would command him back, and he wouldn’t be able to say no. After Nik’s call went to voicemail, Danny turned his phone off.

  
He parked his car and headed towards Aiden’s door. The smell of burgers greeted him as he opened the door.

As he walked in he couldn’t help but smile. Sitting on the couch where Aiden and James both stuffing their faces and playing some kind of video game. They had the t.v. blasting at full volume. He didn’t know how his bothers sensitive ears, where putting up with noise. He smiled watching them both trying to eat and play at the same, it was strangely normal.

The game appeared to be some kind of racing game. His brother must have been losing because he was trying to distract Aiden by bumping into him. Aiden just cursed at him and pushed back. Both were laughing. He liked seeing Aiden relaxed and smiling. The volume of the game blocked out any sound his entrance might have made. He watched them for a few minutes, the decided to have a little fun, so he walked up behind the couch, waited for the second when Aiden’s attention was more on the game then his burger, and stole the burger right out of his hand.

Aiden squeaked and turned around. His brother almost fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. Aiden smiled and mumbled, “Asshole.”  



	10. Dreaming of Normal

“Asshole.” Aiden said shaking his head and smiling. He picked himself up off the floor and watch as Danny finished his burger. He was glad Danny was back, he had felt himself start to relax around James and even had a little fun playing video games, but he missed Danny. Danny made him feel safe and with everything going on he needed to feel safe.

“Aiden, why don’t you go put a better game in and give me a minute with James.” Danny said as he pulled his brother into the kitchen.

He made his way over to the TV and started going through his games, he knew Danny favored first person shooters so that’s what he looked for. He could hear them talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen, but they weren’t loud enough for him to eavesdrop. Although he was really tempted to move closer and see what they were talking about, he didn’t. He put in a new game and sat back down on the couch.

The sound of the game blocked out what little sound he could hear in the kitchen and after a few minutes of playing he forgot all about the brothers.

Aiden wasn’t sure how long he had been playing but he suddenly felt the couch dip beside him as Danny sat down. He paused the game and looked at his friend. Danny looked tired. Whatever he and James had fought about, it was bothering him.

He heard a throat clear behind him. Startled he looked up to James standing by the door.

“You’re leaving?” Aiden asked. Even to his hears he sounded a little worried. He knew he was safe enough with Danny but something about having two people here protecting sounded like a better idea.

James gave a small smile like he could read the fear in Aidens voice.

“Don’t worry, you will be okay and I’ll swing by tomorrow. Me and Danny are going to take turns watching over you. But for tonight I’m heading to a friend’s house to see if they have any ideas about how to keep this person out of your head.” As he finished talking he opened the door, but before he went through it he turned around and caught Aiden eyes.

“Aiden, it was nice meeting you and I’m sorry that someone has dragged you into our world. It’s not a safe place for humans; you seem like a great guy. I want you to know that we,” at the word we you pointed to himself and Danny. “will do absolutely everything we can to help you.” James smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

Aiden watched the door close and for a moment he was completely speechless. He felt Danny’s hand on his shoulder and turned around.

“You okay?” Danny asked.

Aiden laughed. “I have no idea.”

He watched Danny smile. “So you ready to get your ass kicked?” And just like that Aiden felt everything fall into a familiar place.

They played video games for what felt like hours until Danny noticed Aiden starting to fall asleep and turned the game off.

“Hey!” Aiden shouted “I was playing that.”

“No, you were falling asleep with a controller in your hand.” Danny said and pulled the said controller from Aiden’s hands.

“Hey.” this time the protest was quieter. Aiden looked down at his empty hands. He didn’t want to stop playing, but Danny was right he was tired and had been trying not to fall asleep.

Aiden felt Danny stand in front of him and looked up.

When he raised his head he noticed Danny’s hand was out in front of him, reaching to help pull Aiden up, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He took the hand and was pulled to his feet.  Then to his surprise Danny didn’t drop his hand instead he was pulled towards his room. He tried digging his feet into the floor but he wasn’t strong enough.

“Danny, I’m not the tired and I’m not a child that needs to be put to bed.” He was trying to pull his hand away but it was useless and then he was in his room.

He tried again to get Danny to stop. “Hey I’m kind of hungry again, some asshole stole my burger and besides it’s dumb to fall asleep hungry.” He heard a chuckle from Danny who had finally dropped his hand.  His friend then went to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants, one pair was thrown at his face and the other Danny kept.

Aiden was just about to yell at Danny again, when Danny finally stopped moving and looked at him.

“You need sleep, Aiden. Fighting it because you’re scared isn’t going to help.” Aiden was about to protest that he wasn’t scared. Even though he knew it was a huge lie. He was terrified to go to sleep. But Danny held up his hand. “And don’t lie. I know you scared you must be, so here is how this is going to work. You are going to crawl into bed and try to sleep and I’m going to crash on the couch. I can shield your mind from there. “

Danny moved closer and pulled Aiden into a hug. Aiden felt his annoyance fade away. His friend knew him to well and that’s why he knew he wasn’t given a chance to protest being pulled into his room.

  


Aiden wrapped his arms around Danny. “Fine.” He whispered and then let go.

He sighed to himself as Danny left the room. He looked at the pajama in his hand and rolled his eyes, they were a pair Amanda and Danny had got him for his last birthday after he told Amanda that his favorite movie was Free Willy. The pants where blue and had little cartoon whales all over them.

He didn’t think he would fall asleep anytime soon but he changed and laid down. After a couple minutes he felt something calming and he was out.

He woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the front door. He rolled over and tried to follow the peaceful feeling from his sleep, thinking Danny would get the door. But the knocking came again.

He sighed and sat up. Only after sitting up did he notice he could hear his shower.

“Shit.” He jumped out of his bed and ran to his front door. He pulled it open without looking through the peep hole, and came face to face with Amanda. “Should have looked first dumbass” he thought to himself but out loud, he said politely, “Hi, Amanda, what’s up?”

Aiden noticed she looked annoyed. And he wanted to laugh because he should be the annoyed one she woke up him from one of the best night’s sleep he has gotten in ages.

“Daniel isn’t at his place, so I assumed he was here.” Aiden felt himself pushed out of the way as she made her way into his apartment. Rolling his eyes, he closed the door and followed her in.

“Yes, he crashed here last night. He is in the shower.” He made his way into his kitchen looking for something to eat. He hadn’t been lying last night when he told Danny he was getting hungry.

He heard Amanda sit at one of the chairs in the kitchen, he was a little surprised. He figured she would just go in his bathroom to see Danny.

Neither of them said anything. Aiden just started going through his fridge trying to decide if he wanted to cook something or make cereal.

He heard a huff behind him and jumped. He hadn’t heard Amanda move from the chair to right behind him. She was looking over his shoulder into the fridge.

“Move, we all know you can’t cook. Plus I haven’t eaten yet and I bet Daniel hasn’t either.” He felt himself being shoved out of the kitchen. He took the spot she had been sitting in and watched her pull out milk, flour, and eggs and then she started going through his cupboards. He hopped she was making pancakes. 

She has become a bitch in the last few months but the women could cook.

He got up and headed into his room, he figured he should give Danny a heads up she was here.

He didn’t even think about knocking before entering his room, so he shouldn’t have been surprised he walked in on Danny standing in a towel going though Aiden’s dresser half of Aiden’s clothes where pulled out and sat on the top.

‘oops’ Aiden thought.

“What are you looking for?” Aiden asked.  

Danny didn’t seem surprised to hear him, he didn’t even stop what he was doing.

“That black shirt I left here like two weeks ago?” Aiden watched as more of his clothes where pulled out from the dresser and tossed into the pile on top. He turned around and walking to his closet pulled up the doors and found the shirt. He threw it at Danny with a chuckle. “Man, did you even think to check the closet?”

Danny, who was pulling on the shirt, shook his head, “You never keep any of the good clothes in there.”

“That should tell you something about your shirt.” Aiden said with a smile. “Oh! So, you have company, and now I’m taking a shower.” Aiden heading into the bathroom, he heard Danny ask who, but didn’t bother answering him.

The bathroom was still foggy from Danny’s hot shower, Aiden hoped that there was still some hot water; he wasn’t in the mood for a cold shower. He turned on the water and started to strip out of his clothes. As he stepped under the water he looked at his arms, the bruise was fading but you could still make out that shape of small lines circling his wrists. He hadn’t really studied them yesterday but now he could see that they appeared to have been made by something tied around them, maybe a strap of some kind.

He really wanted to know how being tied up in a dream could leave bruises on his physical body. Although he knew that answer had to do with magic it still didn’t make any sense to him. He wondered if Aiden or James had some books on this stuff, not just the reaching but magic. He hated not knowing what was going on and feeling like he was in over his head. He wanted to be able to understand something, just so he felt like he had some control over everything that was happening.

Aiden sighed and grabbed his soap. He started washing his body and felt his mind wander to the dreams. He never really thought about the details of them after waking up. Before he knew what they where he just wanted to forget about them and get on with his day. But now that he knew they were caused by magic, he felt that he should try and remember them. He stood under the water for a few minutes trying to remember the dreams but it was like he couldn’t remember anything from them.

The only time he could remember any details was after Shelly when he had realized it was a man; something he had yet to tell Danny.

Frustrated Aiden gave up. Maybe there was a reason he couldn’t remember anything. He rinsed off and turned the water off.

After he was dressed he pause at his door, did he really want to go out and deal with Amanda? He looked at his bed; he could crawl back in and probably fall back asleep. But he could already smell the pancakes and bacon and he was hungry. As he opened the door he remembered he didn’t have any bacon.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Amanda at the stove with Danny standing next to her trying to steal pieces of bacon and James was sitting at the table laughing as his brother got his hands smacked.

“I’m guessing you brought the bacon?” Aiden asked as he sat down next to James.

“Yeah, Danny called and said I had to come over for breakfast and after I said yes he told me that I needed to go to the store for bacon and orange juice.”

Aiden laughed. “He totally just wanted someone else to go get the food, lazy ass.”

“Oh, I know but I get pancakes.”

Aiden turned to watch Amanda and Danny in the kitchen. They seemed to be acting like they used to before this last year. Aiden had known Danny since high school, and Amanda since freshman year of college. He had introduced his friend to this talkative girl he met in his math class, and the two of them hit it off becoming fast friends.

Over the next two years the three of them had become inseparable. Always together, no Aidener what it was movies, dinners, or just hanging out at someone’s house. Their other friends would invite one of them and knew all three would show up. It was some of the best times of Aiden’s life.

Then at the beginning of the year Amanda asked Danny if they could try dating, saying that she had always wanted more from him but didn’t know how to bring it up.

After that everything changed. They went from three best friends; to a couple and their third wheel. At least that’s how Aiden felt about it, they were always making plans and then trying to get Aiden to go with the, but it wasn’t the same anymore.

Amanda was always all over Danny and ignoring Aiden. Over the last six months Aiden wouldn’t even count Amanda as a friend anymore, she was rude to him and seemed to resent every time Danny invited him along.  Aiden had started to distance himself from the couple and while he missed the old Amanda, he found that he missed Danny more. So, he started to resent Amanda as much as she seemed to resent him. The tension between them didn’t go unnoticed by Danny. Aiden knows his friend has been trying to fix things between them but it wasn’t working.

Aiden groaned, thinking about the past was giving him a headache.

“You okay?”

Aiden looked up, “huh”

James was looking at him with a curious look on his face, “you made a sound like you were in pain, you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m good. Just giving myself a headache.” The last half of his responds was mumbled but he knew James heard it. Aiden could tell James was about to ask something else but he was saved by Danny placing a giant plate of pancake in the middle of the table. Amanda was right behind him with the plates of eggs and bacon.

Breakfast passed in what Aiden could only call incredibly awkward silence, even James had been quiet. Aiden wanted to get away from the table, so he grabbed his plate and headed into the kitchen. He decided to do the dishes. It was a lame excuse for avoiding everyone but it was the only one he had.

He stayed in the kitchen for easily a half hour doing dishes and wiping everything off and even just standing around. He was leaning against his counter zoning out when a hand on his arm snapped him out of it. He jumped and pulled away from the grip. When he turned his head, and saw it was only James he relaxed. 

‘Good lord you are jumpy’ he scolded himself.

“Wow, easy.” James said letting go of his arm and holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I know you said you were okay earlier, but are you sure?”

Aiden could see concern in his eyes. “I just don’t know anymore. Everything that’s going on is so messed up and then sitting in there with Danny and Amanda, it just made me miss my life from before.”

Aiden was a little shocked when he felt James’s arms wrap around him to give me a hug. They stood there for a few minutes. He pressed his face against James shoulder and just let the comfort from his new friend sooth him.

When he finally pulled away he was smiling. “Thanks.”

“No problem, now come on, I don’t think this kitchen can get much cleaner. And Danny was starting to worry about you.” James laughed.


	11. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER. I had to rearrange this so what was 11 is now 12. So if you read 11 before it's different now.

Two days after that awkward breakfast Danny was grabbing his bags off the counter when his phone rang for probably the 20th time that day. He sighed but didn’t fish it out of his pocket. He knew it was either his parents or Nik and he was avoiding both. He knew it was a mistake to keep ignoring his Alpha, but with everything going on with Aiden he kept letting himself put calling the man back off. Besides his hands were full. He promised Aiden he would grab some stuff from the store on his way over today.

His phone rang again and he looked down at his pocket, like it was the pockets fault it kept ringing. He had stopped checking his phone yesterday, because every missed call from Nik caused his wolf to whine in the back of his head. It wasn’t happy about ignoring their Alpha, it went against their very instincts to ignore the other wolf’s call. Whether it was a phone call or an actual wolf call, it still knew that it’s Alpha wanted him. So, it fought against him every time he ignored Nik.

It was causing Danny to have a headache but he kept telling himself that after Aiden was okay, he would call Nik and apologize and beg for forgiveness.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating he had a voicemail. He cursed under his breath and pushed the store door in front of him open to walk outside.

He froze when he saw Nik’s leaning against his car. His Alpha met his gaze and Danny dropped his eyes to the ground and started walking again. He looked up again when he made it to his car.

“Alpha.” He said raising his head to look at the other man.

“Daniel.” The man said and reached out to take a couple of the bags from his hands. Danny let the bags go and reached into his pocket to grab his keys. He unlocked the car and opened the back door so they could load the groceries.

“Are you going to talk? Or do I have to force it out of you?” His Alpha asked. He felt the pull from his wolf to submit right there in the parking lot.

“I’m sorry.” He said, “I know I should have talked to you. But with everything going on I…” He stopped not sure what to say, he couldn’t lie and say he forgot because the other wolf would be able to know it was a lie. But he didn’t want to say he put a human before his pack, because that would just cause more problems.

“You?” Nik asked looking at him.

Danny swallowed, “I don’t know.” He mumbled, “Aiden was in trouble and I wanted to keep him safe. I know I should have talked to you before saying anything to him. But Alpha he was so scared and I just wanted to make it a little better. And then I know I should have talked to you. But I was scared. I didn’t know what you would say and I was scared Aiden would be in danger.” He dropped his gaze to the ground, “I was scared my telling him would put him in danger from the pack. I know we aren’t supposed to tell humans. But I swear…” He raised his head again to look at Nik, “He won’t say anything to anyone and he is no danger to us.”

His Alpha walked towards him and he fought the urge to step back. He knew Nik could smell his fear, the Alpha probably could feel it though the pack bound. Nik’s hand came up to rest on the back of his neck. The feel of it brought his wolf to the surface. He tried to fight it, to push it back so that he remained in control but it seemed Nik wanted to wolf because there was a squeeze of the man’s hand and Danny lost the fight to his wolf.

“I know you are worried about your human friend and that you truly believe he is no threat to us. But we can’t know that. If something happens and he gets scared he could tell the wrong person about us or do something and we could end up in a bad position.” He heard the man sigh.

“Dammit, Daniel, I wish you have spoken to me first. Because now you have placed me in a position where I have to decided what to do about your friend.” Danny whined and again tried to fight for control, but his Alpha’s hand was still tight around the back of his neck. Forcing him into submission and letting his wolf be in charge.

“Shhh, I know.” He looked into his Alpha’s eyes pleading with him

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Nik said leaning to rest his forehead against Danny’s. It was a wolf’s way of comforting another. “I don’t think you would ever forgive me or yourself if I had to hurt him. And I don’t want it to come to that. So, I’m going to go to him. I need to meet him. To understand why you chose to break a pack law and tell him.” Danny whined again and felt a loss when the man stepped back. He still was held by the neck but now there was a bit of space between them.

“You are going to go to your parents and wait there until I say otherwise. I am going to go to your friend house and speak with him.”

“Alpha, please” He tried to say everything he could in those two words. His apology, his worry, his fear, and his want to along.

“No.” His Alpha said, “I know you want to be there.” The man sighed, “But the truth is if I don’t think I can trust him. I can’t have you trying to stop me.” Danny tried to take shake the hand off his neck and take a step back and panic over Aiden’s safety hit him. But his Alpha was faster the hand tightened and suddenly nails were digging into his skin, causing his body to shake with the need to drop to his knees.

“Stop.” The command hit him like a hammer and he stopped moving. “I can’t promise I won’t harm your friend. But I can promise to listen to him and try to understand what is going on. Daniel, if I don’t think he is a threat. He will not be harmed.”

“Nik. Please. Aiden can be trusted.” He found his voice, knowing that this was the time he would get to plead for his friend.

“I hope you are right. Now go to your parents. Take my truck. I’ll take your car. I’m in assuming this goes to… Aiden’s?” Danny swallowed and nodded his head. He could feel the tension rising in his body as it tried to follow the order he was just giving.

Nik reached out and took his keys and then placed his own in Danny’s hand. “Go.”

With the finally command he had no choice but to obey. His Alpha didn’t waste time getting in his car and driving off. Danny tried to get his body to disobey the order but his wolf wouldn’t allow it. Once inside Nik’s truck, Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

He started the truck and started driving while it rang. He tried call Aiden’s cell three times before he growled at his phone and dialed his brother. He knew it was a bad idea. But hopefully James would be able to go to Aiden’s and be there to show Nik that Aiden wasn’t a threat.

He started at the window as he drove, praying James answered.

“Hey, what’s up?” His brother said when he finally picked up.

“You have to get to Aiden’s Nik is on his way there and he ordered me to mom and dads. Please James.”

“Shit.” James cursed, “yeah okay. I’m on my way.”


	12. Meeting Nik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and 11 have been swapped so please read 11 again.

Chapter 12: Meeting Nik

_Aiden was on his back, in an uncomfortable position, he tried to open his eyes but all he could make out was blackness. There had to be something over his eyes, he groaned and tried to pull his hands to his face, only to feel them trapped behind his back. They were bond together with some kind of cuffs. Aiden’s heart started to speed up and he could feel panic building. He pulled at his arms trying to break the cuffs, but they didn’t budge. He pulled himself up as far as he could only to be pushed back down. There was a hand on his chest; it started to message him as if to offer comfort._

_Aiden realized he was dreaming, but this time it was different. He wasn’t lost in a haze of pleasure or confused. His head was perfectly and completely clear. He tried to wiggle out from under the man’s hand, only to have another hand grab is hair and pull. Pain rushed through his head starting at his roots, he groaned. Both hands remained where they were, forcing him to remain still._

_“Stop fighting me.” A deep voice said softly next to his ear. Aiden was so shocked he stopped trying to escape. He had never heard the man talk before._

_“I can give you so much; all you have to do is surrender.” The voice continued_

_“Why?” Aiden’s voice creaked. He was still scared, but he didn’t want to waste the chance to understand why this man had targets him._

_The man’s hand was still messaging his chest, and the hand in his hair lessened his grip._

_“Why what?” The voice asked._

_“Why me?” Aiden whispered._

_The man laughed and it sent chills through Aiden. Despite the pleasant tone the man had been speaking, the laugh was nothing close to pleasant._

_“Oh you’re not ready for that yet.” His tone was still sounding amused._

_Before Aiden couldn’t even think of some kind of responds he felt the man tense. He heard the man growl and it was followed by two different animalist growls._

_“Wolves!” The man shouted, once again there was a pull on his hair. This time his head was lifted up and he was pulled into a half sitting position. It fucking hurt. Aiden let out a pained groan._  
  


_“They won’t keep saving you!” The man’s mouth was close to his face; close enough Aiden could feel warm breath on his cheek. The man sounded angry and with a shove to his chest Aiden was pushed back onto the bed._  


Aiden jumped up and tried to rise to his feet only to be held down by two different sets of arms.

“Aiden! Calm down. It’s okay. It’s James.” A hand moved Aiden’s face so that he was now staring at his best friend’s brother.

“James.” The name came out as a low whimper. He stopped fighting the hands and let himself be moved back on to his bed. When he felt both sets of hands let him go, he started to relax. Looking up at James, his eyes wandered and he almost jumped off the bed again. He had been excepting Danny but instead in saw another man. The man was older then both James and Danny, the man wasn’t huge but he was tall probably 6 foot something and he looked like he could easily take Danny or James in a fight.

“Who the hell are you?”

He heard James suck in a breath. The man just looked at him and gave him an unamused look.

“He’s name is Nik and his umm,” James looked at the man, seemingly to ask permission. The man nodded.

“Nik is our Alpha.” James head was lowed and he seemed to be avoiding meeting eyes with both Aiden and Nik.

“Oh.” Was all Aiden could say.

Over the last few days Danny and James had been taking turns babysitting Aiden, though they both argued with him when he said babysitting out loud. He had learned a few things about the brothers and their world. While neither of them seemed to know much about the different magic’s used outside their pack, they had been more than willing to tell him about their own powers.

One-day Danny had been pacing and Aiden could feel the waves of uneasy and tension just pouring off him, so he finally asked James what was wrong. James had told him that Danny was in trouble with their Alpha, when Aiden asked why James told him about the laws of the pack and how they all have to respect them, and how their Alpha; their leader, was in charge.

James told him about their Alpha. He said that the Alpha in any pack looked after all members of the pack, he kept the order. An alpha was the reason all the different wolves and families could live together without fighting. The Alpha wasn’t just the one who made the laws or set the punishments when they were broken, he also was there on more personal level. If a wolf needed help with money or if they were in any kind of trouble, he would help. James laughed at this point and said, “He’s kind of like a dad, an older brother, and friend all mixed together.”

Aiden had asked if that made the Alpha the strongest wolf and James shock his head.

“No, I mean he is one of the strongest and definitely very dominant, but some of the older wolves can be just as strong. He gets a lot of his power from the rest of us, it’s hard to explain but the fact that we chose him and give our submission willing, gives him power.”

Aiden looked over the man James had told him about and didn’t know what to say, the “oh” that slipped out of his mouth when James had said Alpha, was about all his brain could come up with.

He hasn’t realized he was staring at the man until James cleared his throat and tapped him on the arm. He felt his face go red from embarrassment, and looked at James.

James was smiling, “Aiden why don’t you take a shower and then we can talk.”

“umm…. yeah…” Aiden stuttered as he crawled off his bed. He gathered up a change of clothes and a towel and locked himself in his bathroom.

As he stood under the spray of water, he wondered why Nik was here and if Danny was okay.

He sighed and rested his forehead on the tiles. He didn’t take a long shower, curiosity winning out. Once he was dressed he made his way into his leaving room where both men were seated on his couch.

He was so nervous he could feel his hand shaking, and knew they probably could smell his nerves and hear his heart beating insanely fast in his chest. His couch wasn’t really big enough for three grown men so he took a minute to figure out where to sit. Finally, he decided fuck it and sat on his coffee table, placing himself closer to James then Nik.

A few minutes of awkward silence followed before James stood up and placed his hands-on Aiden’s shoulders, and then suddenly a wave of calm washed over him.

“James!” The power in that one word, radiated through the room.

At the sound of his name James dropped his hands and the feeling reseeded, Aiden still felt calmer but it wasn’t as strong as it had been a second before.

Aiden looked at the Alpha, who looked pissed and that anger was directed at James. The man was now standing and started to walk towards James.

Aiden could see James out of the corner of his eye and the man had his head down and tilted to the side, offering his neck. Aiden remembered Danny telling him that was how they showed submission.

“Wait!” Aiden said standing up placing himself in-between the two. “It’s okay,” he said to Nik, ignoring the way James whispered his name.

Nik stopped walking taking his eyes off of the other wolf and looked at Aiden.

Taking the movement and silence as a sign to continue, Aiden did, “Umm, you’re mad because of what he just did right? Danny told me it’s like bad to do to someone, but I gave both Danny and James permission. Trust me, I would much rather have them in my head then this other guy.” Taking a couple breaths, Aiden tried to slow his heartbeat. It hasn’t escaped his notice that he had placed himself in the middle of two wolves, one who seemed really pissed off.

Nik’s stance relaxed and he moved back towards the couch, not sitting down but leaving more space between him and the other two.

“James, is that correct?” Nik’s voice was no longer angry but it still carried authority in it.

“Yes Alpha.” Aiden have never heard the man so quiet, James was almost always smiling and loud, it was strange seeing him any other way.

“Then I apologize for yelling, I was unaware just how much the human knew about us, and that he knew what you were doing.” The Alpha sat back down and gestured for the other two to follow his lead.

Aiden exhaled and went to sit when he felt a shape slap to the back of his head.

“Ouch.” He said and turned around to look at James.

“That was stupid, and you’re lucky it’s me and not Danny or you would have more than just a headache.” Aiden gasped at James, while the other man walked past him and sat back down.

Aiden fought the urge to roll his eyes and sat back down. This time he didn’t wait for the others to talk, he started himself. “Is Danny okay?” He was looking at Nik.

For the first time the other man seemed to really take Aiden in, it made Aiden shudder. He wondered if this was what prey felt like before it was eaten.

“That I’m afraid depends on you.” Nik said.

Aiden’s eyes travelled from Nik to James. His new friend looked worried and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Okay,” He said barley more than a whisper. “Why does it depend on me?”


	13. Meeting Nik Part 2

Chapter 13: Meeting Nik Part 2

Nik watched the human in front of him, and despite his earlier reservation he found himself impressed.

He had been furious when Anya and Karl had called him, telling them what Daniel had done. Karl had filled him in about how his son had been worried about his young friend, and how Daniel felt the need to tell Aiden the truth. He understood being worried and wanting to tell someone but he didn’t understand at first why Daniel told the human before talking to him. But he was starting to.

After feeling the magic surrounding the kid while he was sleeping, and then pushing through it with James to wake him up, he could see what had scared Daniel enough to break one of their laws.

And just a minute ago watching Aiden stand in-between himself and James, defending his friend, despite his heartbeat erratically and the smell of fear and nerves filled the air. Yeah, he was defiantly impressed. He had never seen a human who knew what they were, do anything like that. Most humans would have just cowered in the corner and wait for them to fight it out. Instead Aiden had defended his friend.

  
Nik liked the kid. While he studied the young man, he watched as Aiden sucked in a breath and started talking.

“Is Danny, Okay?” Aiden asked hopeful.

“That I’m afraid depends on you.” Nik said, his whole reason for being here, was to see if Aiden was a danger to them, whether his knowing about the pack placed them in any danger. After watching him defend James, he didn’t think the kid was going to go tell anyone about them.

Nik watched as the kid looked at James. He didn’t need to look at the other wolf, to see what the human was seeing. He could smell the worry and anxiety coming off James.

 “Okay,” Aiden spoke in a whisper. “Why does it depend on me?”

“When Daniel told you about us, he broke one of our laws. He was supposed to talk to me first and then only tell you if he had my permission. But he was so concerned about you that he didn’t wait to speak to me. So, I’m here to see if you pose us any danger.” He watched as the human opened his mouth to protest, he waved his hand to cut him off.

“I don’t think you do, not in the way I was here to see. I think you care about your friend and I can even see you have grown to care about James, so I don’t think you are going to tell anyone about us.” He saw Aiden’s body relax and even felt James release a sigh of relief.

“But,” with one word he felt both boys tense again, he sighed. “I think there is something powerful after you, and that is a danger.

I know now that even if I threated punishment Daniel would still help you and I have a feeling James would be right there with him. I hate the idea of something this strong being out there and knowing two of my wolves are getting caught up in it. Honestly, I want to order them both to stay out of it, but you seem like a good kid and one who would surely end up dead without help. And they both have decided to protect you, so I’m guessing I’m offering my help as well.”

Nik watched Aiden for a reaction, the kid mostly looked lost.

“Umm, James can I talk to Nik for a minute alone?” Aiden asked not looking at his friend. Nik was surprised.

“You sure?” James asked, already standing up, when Aiden nodded James started heading to the bedroom.

“Wait,” Aiden said in a rush and looked at him, “Can he hear us from in there?” Nik shook his head.

“James why don’t you go get us something to eat.” Nik asked, in a tone that wasn’t really a question.

Nik watched James, he didn’t look happy about leaving but he wouldn’t disobey.

After James closed the door behind him, Nik waited tell he couldn’t hear James footsteps anymore before waving Aiden to go ahead.

“How much danger, am I putting them in?” Nik stared at the kid and again he was surprised. Watching Aiden, Nik now got why he wanted James out of ears reach.

“Kid, I know what you are about to do, and I applaud you for it, but don’t even think about it. If you tried telling them to go away, they wouldn’t listen.” Nik defiantly liked the human and now he knew he would help protect him

“I don’t want them to get hurt, because of me, this guy is dangerous and scary as fuck. For some reason he has picked me to come after, and trust me he doesn’t seem found of wolves. What if he tries to kill them to get to me?

Nik hadn’t been told any of this from Daniel or James. Which meant they didn’t know.

“You haven’t told them it’s a man, have you?” He watches Aiden shake his head no.

“Why not?” He asked.

“I umm kind of freaked, when I figured it out. I didn’t know at first. I mean I really hadn’t tried to figure it out; I just wanted it to stop. But when I did figure out it was a guy, I didn’t know what to do, I called Danny but he was with his folks and then he had James come sit with me and I didn’t know James, I guess I was embarrassed.”  Aiden sounded close to tears.

“Hey,” Nik said moving closer and pulling the kids head up to look at him, “there is nothing to be embarrassed about, okay. You have no control over what this guy puts in your head, okay.” Aiden nodded.

“Now how do you know he doesn’t like wolves?

“This morning, when you guys growled at him, he shouted about wolves and that you wouldn’t keep saving me? Didn’t you hear him?”

“Afraid not, while we seemed to have manifested in some sort in your mind, we weren’t really there, we couldn’t see what was happening or hear anything. All we got was some emotion and yes anger was one of them, but I assumed it was from us interrupting.” Nik sat back on the couch.

“Listen to me Aiden, we aren’t going to stop protecting you, ignore him. He wants you scared so that you give into him easier, but you can’t.” He knew his voice sounds stern, but he needed Aiden to believe him.

“I asked him why me? I mean he never talked before, in any of the dreams, and he said I wasn’t ready yet? What the hell did he mean?” For the first time since Nik met Aiden the kid sounded angrier then scared.

  
  
“We will figure it out. I know a few people and I can reach out and see if any of them have any ideas or information that could be helpful.” He reached forward and placed his hand on the kid’s arm, “We will figure this out.”

The young man in front of him nodded. But instead of continuing that conversation he asked about Danny, “Before James gets back, I wanted to ask, earlier you said Danny being okay depended on me, and then you said I wasn’t a danger, so is Danny still in trouble?” Nik had to give it to the kid; he really cared about his friend.

“Yeah, he is out of trouble, though I’m still upset with him.” The human relaxed.

“Sorry, he broke your guys laws for me.” Aiden whispered.

Nik felt himself sigh, “Giving the circumstances it’s okay.” He would still need to talk to Daniel but the young wolf wouldn’t be punished for his actions.

“So, can he come join us? I would just feel better knowing someone I really know is there.” Aiden’s voice was quiet, Nik could tell he wasn’t trying to offend him.

“I’ll call him.” Was all Nik said back. While he looked at his phone, he could hear how much more at ease Aiden had become after hearing that Danny would be joining them soon.

 _‘_ Wonder if he knows he does that’ Nik wondered.

After Nik called Daniel and told him to get to Aiden’s house, there wasn’t much to do but sit back and wait for James and Daniel to get there. While waiting he mostly watched Aiden clean, the kid seemed like he just wanted something to do. He would move something then change his mind and move it back, at first it was amusing. Now Nik was gets getting annoyed.

“Hey kid, where’s the bathroom?” Aiden didn’t even really turn around just pointed towards the bedroom and kept at what he was doing. Nik really wanted to smack him and lecture him on manners. _‘_ Maybe when he feels more comfortable around me.’ He thought as he walked into the bedroom.

The smells in the room made him stop, and take the room in. He could smell Aiden through the room but that wasn’t what had made him stop. It was Daniel’s scent lingering everywhere; it was almost as strong as Aiden’s.

  
“I wonder.” He started to mumble but stopped when he heard the front door open. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind to go over at a different time, and went into the bathroom.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (6/27/2018) Please if you were reading this before READ THIS.
> 
> I had to change the main characters name from Matt to Aiden. I have two wolf stories going and for some reason I had Matt's in both and it started to confuse the shit out of me, and since the other story is now finished this Matt got stuck with the name change.

 

When Aiden’s front door opened and Danny and James walked in, he leaped off the couch and hugged his best friend. He didn’t really think about it. He had just been so worried that when he saw him, he had to hug him. Thankfully Danny didn’t seem to mind as his friend hugged him back.

When they broke apart James made a hurt sound next to them. Aiden turned his head towards the other man, “What?”

James looked sadly at him, “I don’t get a hug?” he asked and both Aiden and Danny laughed.

Aiden figured why not and hugged his friends brother.

They all laughed and moved into the apartment. Aiden wanted to asked Danny about what happened with Nik, but wasn’t sure now was the time. Not with James sitting next to them and Nik, walking out of the bedroom.

 “I believe Aiden should come stay on pack lands.” Nik said, “It will be safer there until we find who is after him.”

“He can stay with our parents.” James said volunteering his parents’ house.

Aiden wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to intrude plus he was a little nervous about being surrounded by shape shifters he didn’t know. He knew Danny and was getting to know James but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for more.

“It’s not…” he started but was cut off but Danny’s hand covering his mouth, He glared over the hand at his friend, who just gave him a smile.

“They won’t mind and you will be safer. You’re doing it.” He deepened his glare, but it did nothing to sway his friend.

“I’ll call and talk to them, while you three pack.” Nik ordered, and Aiden feeling childish licked Danny’s hand. His friend froze and then look at his hand and then back at Aiden.

“I should leave it there. Just to get back at you.” He said, “But we need to pack.” Then he removed his hand and reached over and grabbed Aiden’s arm, dragging him out of the room.

He could hear James laughing behind them, he was tempted to tell the other wolf to shut up, but he knew his anger was misplaced. Truth was he aren’t really angry, he was worried. He didn’t want to put anyone in danger, just because someone was after him.

“Don’t think about.” Danny said to him, “I know what you’re thinking and don’t. None of this is on you and we can take care of ourselves. What do you want to bring?” Shrugging his arm free, he didn’t respond. He walked to his closet and started pulling down shirts, he didn’t know how long he would be gone, so he grab enough for a week. He could always wash them if he was there longer.

He could hear the other two going through his dresser, and left that to them, he found an old suitcase in the back of his closet and carried it out. Then he started folding and tossing in his shirts. He watched as Danny or James dropped in other things. Such as, socks, pants, and to his embarrassment boxers. Next time he would let them do the closet, he told himself.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

He heard both wolves sigh.

“Aiden,” James said, “It will be okay. Our parents will love you and the pack can help protect you. Plus, Danny hates being trapped at my parents, so you will be doing him a favor.” There was a thud and he turned around in time to see the two brothers trying to smack each other. Smiles on there faces. He couldn’t help but grin at their behavior.

The smacking quickly escaladed and suddenly James was tackling his brother on to the bed, there was a huff and Danny rolled them over. Aiden wasn’t sure if his furniture would survive and he was about to step forward and tell them to knock it off, when Nik’s deep voice spoke from behind him.

“Children,” The was a fondness in the tone, Aiden bit his lip as he tried not to laugh when both brother’s head shut up and looked at the man. “Behave.” James gave a grin and Danny turned a little red and let go of his brother. Both of them pushed off the bed and went back to shoving stuff into his suitcase.

“Come on.” Nik said to him, “They will behave better if they aren’t trying to distract you.” He gave a quick look back at the two and say a small bit if guilt in their eyes. He should have realized the sudden rough housing had taken his mind off his worrying. He gave them a grateful smile and followed the older man out of the room.

“You realize even if you found a way to say you weren’t going, two would just drag you along anyways?” Nik asked as they entered his kitchen.

He wanted to drop his head on the counter, because he knew they would. He also knew that he was worried about them. The man in his dreams had been so angry and he knew they were wolves. What was to stop him from coming after them to get to him?

“I know.” He said. He looked at the Alpha, “Is there something different about me?” He asked, finally giving voice to something that had been rolling around in the back of his head since this all started.

“What do you mean?” Nik asked, moving to lean against the counter.

“I mean I think I’m human, but why would something…” He tried searching his mind for a term that fit that didn’t seem stereotypical or offensive, “Supernatural, want me?” He leaned back against his fridge, “So, I started thinking maybe, I’m not, you know human. Maybe there is something, I don’t know different about me that he wants?” He knew it came out unsure but it was the only theory he had and it sounded weak even to him.

“You smell human.” The wolf said, with a shrug, “Not that that is always a way to tell. I have met a few that seemed human up until they showed they weren’t.” The man pushed off the counter and walked towards him.

He put his hands on Aiden shoulders and it felt grounding to Aiden.

“Give me some time.” There was a squeeze, “We will figure this out. Promise.” Then the man dropped his hold and backed away. “now, those two are done” He heard his bedroom door close.

“Ready to go?”  Danny asked as him and his brother came into view.


End file.
